


Careless Playtime

by Arendellecitizen, softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Collabs With Val [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Ass sex, Collaboration, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Incest, Kissing, Lesbians, Lots of kissing, Mutual Orgasm, Oil, Orgasm, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, butt stuff, canonverse, orgasm denail, pussy fingering, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After a boring and frustrating day at court, with the nightly dance taking up much of Elsa’s patience, she puts to Anna another favourable proposition - to ditch the party and head upstairs into the deeper recesses of the castle for some time between just the pair of them. How could Anna refuse her sister's lust-drunk eyes? (Elsanna, Canonverse, Smut, Collab with Valkurion)





	Careless Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment, we'd both really appreciate it!

"You want to do what? Elsa?" Anna asked, a little incredulously as she and her elder sister Elsa found a small cove in the main ballroom where no one could effectively hear what topic of conversation they were electing for.

It had been Elsa that had approached Anna, finding her in the middle of the slow dance as the rest of their guests busied themselves with the constant gossip of the nobility and the frivolous dancing aristocrats would occupy themselves with. Elsa could never stand it, even as Queen, a higher position than any of them. She hated the whole idea of being something that she was not, like almost everyone in the ballroom, except for her dear and darling sister Anna. Anna was the same, she hated it too, now, after loving it when her sister took the throne and their coronation dance had been everything Anna was looking for in her life. It had been so long ago but felt as if it had been longer away. Hans, he crept into her thoughts like a bad penny, like a terrible dream. But when Anna looked back to Elsa, seeing her cool and collected smirk, she felt amazingly more at ease.

Elsa smirked seductively, her eyes looking all over her sister in the teal and emerald spring time dress that lavished her beautiful frame and those slender white gloves that covered her stunning elbows. With the cute tiara nestled in her gorgeous auburn hair, the younger sister looked like the perfect princess. Elsa adored Anna, every fibre of her body was just so perfect for her.

"Come to the bedroom with me," Elsa said softly, her voice carrying like a whisper, her eyes a little dark inside behind her beautiful smile. "This party is getting stressful for me and I'd like to unwind… With you, if you'd have me."

Anna gulped, her shoulders jittering and her throat tensing a little as Elsa's words fluttered around her delicate mind. "Well… Um…" She stammered, fingers curling as she tried not to fidget. She failed and fingered her palms with sudden nerves.

Elsa stroked Anna's soft cheek with a loving hand, her fingers no longer cold as they always were, smiling at her. "Please dear sister," She almost sang to her, in a tone that almost sounded like a siren's melody. Something almost merfolk-like.

"You know you want to, my love. I saw you staring at me while you were dancing with Rapunzel." Elsa confessed, remembering Anna holding the young relative's frame but keeping a constant eye contact with her snowy-haired sister on the throne.

She was right too, incredibly right, as Elsa always was, she kept such a close eye on her darling sister she could notice almost everything she did if they were in the same room, a rather quick habit that had sprung up since Elsa had been released from her cold and prison-like room finally after so many years of solitary confinement. Now, her eyes were almost only on Anna, with her frostbitten magic under control, with her mind a finely toned tool of such inquisitive fortitude, she only wanted to look at Anna.

Anna still blushed a little at Elsa observation, realising that she was indeed looking at her dear sister the whole time she was spinning and gliding around the ballroom with Rapunzel in her arms, their dresses and the colours mixing so well. Elsa's eyes had been so intense then, and it was all Anna wanted. All she wanted was to be with Elsa some more, even if it was not in the ballroom.

"Hey! Punzie just wanted a dance!" Anna jaded, using the excuse as a scapegoat to not have to admit to her beautiful Queen that she was looking at her with rather hungry eyes the whole time she had been dancing. It was not just with Rapunzel, but that was the instance that had been by far the most obvious.

The almost white-haired royal smiled back to Anna, closing the gap between them and stroking her cheek with the back of her hand again. Elsa's eyes were drunk with infatuation and the more and more she looked at Anna with her own hungry eyes, the more Anna's own volition melted into a small trance of her sister. She could not look away from Elsa's beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"And you pretended that she was me, didn't you, Anna?" Elsa asked, knowing she was correct in her assertion, but she wanted to hear the correction from Anna herself. She wanted to hear the confession from her sister's own beauteous and plump lips.

But, oh how Elsa was beginning to want to kiss them first. As she always did.

Anna chuckled, trying to masquerade her own intimidation and blush from her more powerful sister. Feeling her warm hand on her cheek was making the strawberry-blonde melt more and more. She wanted so much to fall into Elsa's arms now. "Elsa… You're funny when you tease me." Anna bluffed.

Elsa almost directly called her out on it, pushed herself forward, until her body was pressed against Anna's and she curled her hand around the younger sister's shoulder, holding her closely.

"You call this teasing?" Elsa asked her darling sister, raising a seductive eyebrow as she asked, smiling again with a siren-like smirk. "No dear sister," she grinned. "This. This is teasing." Elsa leaned down, gently pressing her lips to the side of Anna's neck, kissing her sister's tender and prime flesh in a loving (albeit almost predatory) manner.

Anna gasped, her face going completely red like one of Jasmine's Arabian gowns that the sisters had seen before on occasion. "Okay… that's teasing." She gasped, her chest flushed with red embarrassment as well as she held herself close to her dear sister. The sensation on her neck was an alarmed but totally welcome one to her. Elsa's kiss was like a beautiful spark of shocking energy coursing through her to her core, shaking her frame and lighting her up spectacularly.

Elsa smiled, proud and complete and looking downright bold, borrowing some of her regal muster to keep her intoxicating eyes on her slipping submissive sister. She then looked at Anna in the eyes, telling her a thousand things in the small space between them. "Now… bedroom, please." She told her sister, smiling again and feeling so powerful in her own right.

Retreating, and feeling a little submissive under her sister's royal thumb, Anna smiled. "Okay… your majesty."

Together, looking as if they were more than sisters, with arms linked in what everyone would (and did) assume was common sisterly courtesy,Elsa and Anna walked out of the ballroom, getting a few glances from those nobles who were not familiar with their unique sisterly (or rather, romantic and soon to be sexually charged) bond. They looked perfect together. The Queen and her younger Princess. Anna next in line for the throne, and as they would only say to each other, the one who would remain next in line. For Elsa had no sudden plans to make any sort of marriage or heir for that matter - she had only one partner in mind for herself. Anna.

The ballroom soon disappeared, the constant noise of the music and gossiping masses of the obnoxious and rather unwanted guests [the party had not been Elsa's idea but as sovereign, she had an obligation]. But now she and her smiling sister were headed for solitude.

When no one was looking Elsa hung to Anna's waist, the tightness and perfect splendour of it, of all of Anna's beautiful frame. Her hips were more like love handles as Elsa held them so tightly and warmly. She swung her around a pillar, away from the prying eyes of the guards and various wandering guests (which peeved Elsa off all the more, they had no right to wander around her abode), and snatched a beautiful kiss from her gorgeous sister, kissing her so closely.

Anna tasted like chocolates, mixed with a hint of spice, tepidly cinnamon. But she tasted so sublime Elsa kissed her again, deeper and more passionately behind the pillar. And suddenly she never wanted to stop kissing her sister. The connotations be damned. Elsa could not care less. Everyone could call her 'The Incestual Queen' and she would not give a damn. She felt so in love with Anna, she couldn't care about anything else.

They gently sped up the stairs to the second floor of the castle, Anna grinning like she was four years old again when she and Elsa had played in the snow together that fateful night. Only now was so much different, she was smiling because Elsa had kissed her twice, three times in all and two of them on her now serene lips, her cheeks feeling so warm from the insane blush that had taken a hold of them. Gently, whispering as they skittered up the flights of stairs to the deepest annals of the keep, she began to sing again. "Do you wanna build a snowman…" She lulled, and Elsa heard her.

They both giggled together and once more, taller Elsa took Anna by her beautiful hips and swung her around to kiss her once more, pinning her against the wall for a moment (no one was around nor would they this deep into the castle) and holding her there with her body, with her beautiful bust. Anna held her sister's cheeks and brought their lips together so deeply, snogging her without quarter. She just wanted to kiss the woman.

As they finally reached their bedroom, Anna grabbed Elsa from behind, kissing her cheek, ears and neck. They were behind closed doors now and while the kisses behind the pillar and against the wall down the hallway were perfect, now Anna felt so comfortable enough to let herself loose and able to wander her way over Elsa without any consequences. All the gawking now had led her to be able to do whatever they wanted. Whatever they wanted.

Elsa giggled, sighed and gasping with beautiful ecstasy. This was what she had been waiting for all this time. Looking at Anna at court for weeks and months, seeing her forced to dance with suitors to make familial alliances with Arendelle. Now she had Anna all to herself for sure. She wanted to do so many things to and with her. "Seems you're earning your nickname, feisty pants." She smirked and laughed at her sister who was holding her from behind. More and more Anna kissed her sister's neck and they twirled in the dimly lit bedroom.

The platinum blonde struggled to strike a match and light the fire with Anna hanging off of her back and continuing to lavish her back and neck with innocent and feisty kisses.

"It's because you're the one who always turns me on anymore, Elsa," Anna purred, curling her tongue and finally confessing all she felt for her sister, all she now wanted to tell her. Under her dress, as she kissed and bit into the flesh of her sister's neck Anna could feel her flower opening in welcome desire and entrance begin to seep lavish wetness all over her beauteous mound. Elsa really was turning her on, as well as kissing her so closely.

Elsa spun around and leaned down, capturing her sister's lips in her own, kissing her passionately again and pressing their chests together. "I suspected as much my sweet." She answered the strawberry-blonde Princess. She gave her plump lips another peck.

While hands began to explore both of their statue-esque and sublime bodies, Anna wrapped her gloved hands around the waist of Elsa's ice dress, feeling her icy veil-like cape in her palms. Still, the dress was made from her sister's supernatural powers, another statute to her power and strength, such qualities that Anna found so attractive. Even they turned her knobs and pressed her buttons.

Elsa was truly a goddess, one Anna was happy to worship. She could do it for seemingly ever, lavishing her frame with grasping and desperate hands.

With Elsa guiding them to the empress bed, she kissed Anna again so closely, gripping her chest with her hands and groping the younger sister's breasts so beautifully, gently. Anna moaned softly into Elsa's kiss, her lips surrendering to the soft wet touch of Elsa's mouth and her body shuddering as her elder Queen held her chest and began to massage her bosom with tender grasps. Kissing Elsa was a blessing, no other man or woman should ever know of. As they kissed more, and while Else pleasured herself with more gropes of Anna's splendid body, she silently told the strawberry-blonde that no other person would feel this. Anna would be the only person in the world that would feel this from Elsa.

The platinum blonde Queen reached to Anna's rear, gently squeezing her beloved sister's rump with surprisingly warm hands and peeling her dress upwards so she could grip at the bare flesh of it. Anna's rear was perky, peachy and so sublime Elsa was getting wet herself the more she touched it, with her other hand roping up her gown before sliding back to Anna's well-endowed breasts.

"You're… So beautiful, Anna… So beautiful… And you feel so good." Elsa breathed, unable to control now how pent up she was. She wanted to use Anna's frame like a table, like a storage unit for all her royal toys yet to be shown. She wanted to play and fool around, lavish Anna with such beautiful feeling. She loved her so much, gasping still as she kissed her and groped her splendid rear.

Anna pulled back from the kiss to gasp briefly, before being pulled back into the amazing exchange and enveloping of lips by Elsa. It was becoming so close and intense, both of them losing each other in the constant kissing and exploration of their bodies. She was feeling her way around Elsa's back, the bareness of the dress where the blue of the icicle made fabrics clung to her tender flesh. Elsa's own rear was so soft, but with an added layer of firmness behind it which gave Anna so much to squeeze between her lush palms. And Elsa's lips. Anna could feel herself dying a little more as she delved in for another kiss again and again. She could not control herself before long, pushing her chest into Elsa's, pressing their breasts together.

Daring and slender Elsa reached her hand back to the door handle, striding there momentarily and pushing the door to their room firmly closed and locked. The two sisters would be indefinitely secluded, without the possibility of disturbance or somebody walking in, still locked in their passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, you're such a good kisser," Elsa spoke, her voice like melted ice cream walling over Anna and drenching her in a thick but sublime film of sweet succulence. It was so intoxicating again like her sister's eyes in the ballroom before they left. Her taste was a beautiful vanilla to accompany it as well. Anna could feel herself slipping a little.

Anna could feel the warmth in her cheeks deepening, her chest getting heavier as she felt the tug on her heart. The pull, to bring her deeper into Elsa's enthrallment. She could not help it.

"My lips are only for you." Anna heard herself speak, even if she could not entirely comprehend the words before they came out.

The platinum blonde took a small leap, moving her hand from Anna's rear to the front, dipping it under her gown and feeling the nude regions between her legs. She held the mound there, feeling the wetness, and Elsa smiled, more gingerly and grinningly than ever before. Anna was so wet. "Just like your pussy," Elsa winked, feeling absolutely devilish as she held her sister's cunt.

Elsa undid the back of Anna's ballgown, sliding the princess out of her dress with ease. Anna's body was simply splendid, chubby in some places (all the right places; her hips and her ass, some around the bottom of her gut to give her meat), but her small and impeccably adorable breasts and freckles from head to toe were so captivating. She was a tower of beauty, small and developed in places and then still retaining some teenage innocence and regression in others. But Elsa had to lick her lips when she saw Anna completely nude. She was sublime.

With one lavish snap of the wrist, Elsa flicked off her ice dress with a click of her finger, her own naked form being a masterpiece of beauteous breasts, slender legs and a tuft of platinum blonde hair above her gorgeous folds. She was more developed than her younger sibling and a little more confident in how she carried her certainly esteemed form. There was a reason why she would be quoted as 'perfect for bearing children', but there would be no plans for offspring nor no babies being carried in her womb. She was sealed to Anna in her own mind, no plans for anything else.

Elsa [in her own mind and only to herself] would be the perfect incestual monarch - Anna her hand and heart, her bedfellow until the day she died.

Anna felt herself growing wetter and wetter just from just gazing at her sister's nude and slender body. Seeing all the perfect imperfections and supreme beauty in her bosom and between her lavish and voluptuous thighs. Part of her just wanted to reach out and touch her, but Elsa clearly had other plans for her. That much was evident in her lust-drunk eyes.

"Get on the bed, my love," Elsa guided her sister, in an almost commanding tone.

The strawberry-blonde knew that she loved being seemingly submissive for Elsa, but when Elsa said things like that, no one would even think to disobey such a beautiful creature of debauchery. Least of all Anna, who grew wetter from the words slipping into her ears.

Her perky breasts were plump, prime for play, and their nipples grew hard at the commandment as Anna sheepishly moved to the bed, her frame still nude but warm from the radiation coming from the loving fire. Anna climbed onto the bed on all fours, making a slight whimper as if she was a pup, her favourite thing to imitate when she was submissive. Elsa smiled at her as she displayed the perfect degree of obedience, crawling across the bed and then resting her elbows onto the softness of the blanket, poking her perfect rear into the air to be used in so many ways. She would make the perfect vase, Else thought at first glance.

"Now what shall we do about this?" Elsa asked, stroking her chin with fingers melodramatically, making her way to Anna and running a slender digit around her folds, prodding her labia teasingly. "Pussy… Or this perfect ass?" Elsa wondered, pressing a finger to her lip.

Anna wiggled her rear at Elsa in response, perfectly submissive and obedient once again.

"It appears it must be the butthole tonight," Elsa replied. "And I have just the things for it." Elsa teased some more, striking Anna's rear cheek hard with a loving spank, making a beautiful red mark for later. She walked over to a nearby drawer, opening it. Inside was a selection of toys and pleasure items she had acquired since she and Anna had become lovers. While they had started using items made from Elsa's own ice, Anna had preferred they used normal toys instead, as Elsa's ice toys started to get uncomfortable after a while.

The dominant ruler pulled out a set of anal beads, presenting them in the air. "Ah yes, these shall do nicely for you Anna. Don't you think my love?" She asked, seductively. Anna blushed at the sight of the beads, her thoughts heading to whether or not she could hold them in her puckered entrance from as long as Elsa wanted them in there.

In her lust-drunk eyes, Elsa told Anna she wanted to make a vase out of her splendid rump, that much the strawberry-blonde blushed all the more at. She was going to be filled beautifully.

Strong-armed, smiling, Elsa gathered a small dollop of oil from a nearby dish and spread it lavishly all over her sister's ass and rear entrance, making sure her sister was well lubed up and ready to take her beads. They would not be the only toys or tools inside Anna, but they were the first, they were big and blue too, Elsa's colours and two favourite things; big and blue.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, smirking more as she rubbed her lover and sister's rump to spread more and more oil around the largeness of it. Anna looked oiled enough and Elsa pressed the first bead to her entrance, enticing it to swallow it. A small hum of consent came from the strawberry-blonde princess and the flicker of the warm fire reflected in her beautiful emerald eyes. Her rear was ready and she puckered her hole with feeling. She felt ready.

Elsa pressed the first bead into Anna's hole, gingerly coaxing her to open her entrance and take the small sphere. It took a small number of seconds but before long, Ela was able to slide one of the beads into Anna's beautiful entrance, the soft feeling sliding into Anna's rear and making her eyes roll backwards and slightly into the younger sister's skull. The feeling was odd but sublime as she took the first bead into her ass.

"Oooh!" Anna called out as she felt the ball enter her most beautiful rear, feeling the small swell inside her hidden crevasse and the weight filling her up beautifully. It felt amazing as she stored the bead inside herself. Nothing had felt this bulbous or hard, but she loved it and moaned almost curiously.

The dominant older sister towered over her lover, smiling and rubbing her rump cheek with a warm hand. After a few rotations of her wrist, Elsa took her slender finger and rimmed Anna's hole with the tip, enticing her for more. "Want another?" The platinum-blonde asked her younger lover, still rimming her hole with the tip of her finger.

Anna nodded, even purring and humming gently as she held her cheeks and spread her rear for another bead. She moaned blissfully as another ball was slid inside of her.

Her dominant sister smirked and chuckled. She herself was actually starting to get a very wet and wanting pleasure around her folds, her nipples hardening and her folds opening more to leak a small trickle of wetness onto the bed. Seeing her sister submit to her in this way, it made her body explode with a flourish of feeling and desire, reaching through her core as she desired so much more to touch herself and rub her singing clitoris as Anna moaned with her asshole full of beads. She reached her hand down, leaving her other hand to continue sliding the anal beads into Anna's fountain of a hole.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked, meekly and gasping for pleasured breaths as her hole took another bead into her hidden cavity. They were making her feel so full and stuffed. Her hole a chest of Elsa's beautiful toys. "Are you touching yourself?" Anna asked, lustfully and drunk off of the pleasure emanating from her stuffed rear.

Another bead slipped into her harlot ass and she took it as well as the last, her hole hugging it and swallowing it perfectly.

But Elsa wasn't listening, already fingering her own front entrance and rubbing her wet folds with succulent bliss. She smiled to herself, feeling the warm swells of pleasure ripple up her frame, lighting herself up like a display of fireworks. Elsa spanked Anna hard again and found herself starting to moan. Her free hand was still pushing the beads into her sister's hungry rear entrance, Anna moaning loudly as another slipped between her cheeks. The oils helped and she spread more over her ass, feeling so full of the beads.

"Oh Anna, your ass is so good!" Elsa moaned, closing her eyes and touching her own pussy so serenely she sent herself swimming to a new land, engulfed with her sister's moans, her ass and the warmth from the fire. The room seemed to drip and turn to wax, melting from the lusty heat of both of them and the fire. "I hope you enjoy my beads." She teased Anna some more, slipping in another. The rope was coming to its end.

"I'm loving them!" Anna cried out lustfully, her face bright red and panting like a common harlot making room for her master's cock. She was amazed in herself at how well she was taking Elsa's beads and she felt so full with them inside of her, but she wanted a little more.

Elsa bit her lip as she fingered herself so closely, massaging Anna's hole with slipping the least inside of her, fully stuffing her sister's ass and fingering her own pussy. Elsa rubbed desperate fingers across her pearl and called out in a moan. "Anna! Fuck!. The sensation was building up in her pussy so well she could feel a climax coming to her.

"Pull them out!" Her sister then gasped. "I wanna feel it like a cock!" She cried out as she rolled her hips and began to finger her own pussy with two fingers knuckle deep, her cunt so wet it felt like fingering sand under the ocean. She was so damn with a wave of pleasured wetness. Her ass so full of Elsa's beads, she wanted to come.

Elsa started to pull the beads in and out of Anna like a tug of war, pleasuring her sister even more with the feeling and friction. She was still fingering her own pussy, almost fisting it with three fingerings up to her knuckles and flicking her thumb across her buzzing clitoris.

"Mmmm!" Anna screamed as the beads came running out of her ass, spaced out but large and bulbous like the retraction of a dozen of Elsa's strap-ons or icicle made dildos. The feeling made her asshole numb and as she fucked her own cunt with trembling fingers, she was so close. "Thank you, Elsa! Thank you so so much!" Anna moaned in gratitude like a sated animal, something primal stirring in her bosom and in her buttocks.

Elsa was still fingering herself. She was starting to consider a small wager as she pumped her hand into her cunt and running her thumb across her clit more and more. What would come first, herself or her sister?

The submissive strawberry-blonde Princess was starting to breathe more hurriedly now, telling Elsa that she was near, so near and still so pantingly stunted with pleasure. She was like a pup, taking pleasure still in the sweet moans coming from Elsa as she fucked herself. The wet slaps of hand to cunt made Anna's own fingering increase and she leaked more and more from her deep font. Elsa was near as well, her own sweet pussy was getting wetter and wetter from her fingers being pushed so deep. She almost considered trying to fist herself.

"Oh god!" The Queen moaned to herself, feeling the sudden tension deep in herself, her inner walls starting to tense around her deep-seated fingers pushed so far up her cunt.

"Elsa… Fucking hell!" Anna cried, her eyes rolling again and her tongue leaving her mouth. "I'm going to…"

"No, you will not!" Elsa ordered her, ice sprinkling over her palms and freezing over Anna's ass as she spanked her thrice in such rapid and hard succession she made the cheeks red-raw with the splendid mark across them. "I am going to... To..." She cried, feeling so so close. She pushed her fingers so deep into her soaking cunt, feeling a swell at their tips.

"Elsa!" Anna finally screamed in ecstasy as she felt her inner dam break, and all her release coming from herself in a washing waterfall. She squirted on the bed and felt her legs break into fluid as she came. She had to slump down into lying on the bed after the release of her climax - Anna could not feel her legs at all she had come so hard.

The platinum-blonde Queen came herself shortly after, panting and looking at Anna as her own release trickled down her leg. Her limbs too felt like jelly as she gawked at her sated sister. "You are such a little whore, my dear, darling sister." Elsa removed the beads from Anna's ass completely and the young princess turned around, climbing on top of Elsa and kissing her passionately.

"I loved that…" Anna cooed, so finished and tapped for energy. Yet she still needed to cuddle Elsa close in warm love.

"Never say I'm not a romantic, Anna," Elsa told her, kissing Anna's lips.

Anna lay her hand on her naked sister's still naked and beautifully large and round breasts, holding them in her still gloved hands. "I love you, my Queen," Anna confessed once more, earning another loving kiss as she rested her head on her sister's bosom.

"And I love you too, my little princess," Elsa finished, stroking Anna's hair.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now I know this isn't my usual writing style, but this is actually a collab with my new friend Val. I hope you all like her writing style, she's super talented. Now as for matty, don't worry, he's still helping me out and this isn't me replacing him. This is just me taking on some extra help and such. I hope you enjoy the lovely Elsanna smut we've got here.

See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed this


End file.
